Enamorada
by Lavender 0002
Summary: Les presento este preciosa historia de amor. Por fin lo has entendido, Remus, tú y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos. Por eso nos hemos encontrado. Si, ahora ya lo se


**Mientras me viene la inspiración para mi fic largo, "Mártires de la guerra" , les traigo una nueva historia, este vez de amor. Nuca se me ha dado bien escribir historias de amor, tal vez es que necesites enamorarte para que las palabras fluyan.. ehhm, bueno, dejando de lado en cachodeo les presento esta emotiva y preciosa historia de Remus y Tonks.**

**besos.**

**Lavender 0002.**

ENAMORADA.

Desde que tenía cinco años Tonks podía contar las veces que había llorado con los dedos de una mano. Mamá decía que llorar no ayudaba en nada, que lo que había que hacer cuando algo no te gustaba o algo no era bueno era luchar, que llorar de nada servía. Su padre siempre fue mas comprensivo, más blando y también menos inteligente que Andrómeda Black, la traidora de su madre. Tonks, al hacerse mayor y a pesar de lo mucho que chocaba con su madre, estaba orgullosa de que ella fuera "el fruto de la traición de Andrómeda"

Nymphadora Tonks nunca lloraba. Ni cuando era pequeña y se caía, y se caía mucho, _demasiado_, era una niña bastante patosa la verdad, pero también alegre y extrovertida.

Tampoco lloró cuando dejó a sus padres en la estación de tren para ir s su primer año a Hogwarts, pero es que ¿Qué clase de niño lloraría si fuera al lugar más maravilloso del mundo?

Si recuerda haber llorado cuando se murieron sus abuelos paternos, a pesar que fueran muggles los quería mucho más que a los maternos, pero es que a ellos nunca los había conocido, su madre, es decir la hija de ellos nunca los mencionaba, eran como una vergüenza que su madre quería olvidar y con los años, supo que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero así era mucho mejor. Las cartas sobre la mesa para demostrar lo mucho que se odiaban.

Por supuesto, recuerda haber llorado con la muerte de su primo Sirius Black en el ministerio.

Y llegados a este punto, diremos que hemos mentido, Tonks puede contar desde los cinco años a este punto con los dedos de una mano las veces que ha llorado, pero en este punto no se pueden contar ni con todas las manos de Hogwarts, Tonks vivía en un permanente llanto, que finalizó cuando al fin, su fuente de todos los malos, el idiota de Remus Lupin claudicó al fin, y la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo al aceptar casarse con ella.

Y en medio de la guerra Tonks creyó ser feliz pero su marido seguía empecinándose en que aquello No era correcto, seguía sin entender que ella no quería un hombre más joven, rico y adecuado. Ella lo quería a él. Tonks quería a Remus, así, sin más.

Cuando Tonks se quedó embarazada, pudo ver en sus ojos, reflejados en los suyos propios llenos de ilusión, el miedo. Remus Lupin no estaba ilusionado para nada, más bien parecía decepcionado consigo mismo.

Como si eso más que la prueba de su amor, fuera algo vergonzoso. Tonks molesta por su actitud, se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cama.

Y así pasaron los días, como dos desconocidos.

Hasta un maldito miércoles que amaneció diluviando, pero nada en aquel horrible tiempo haría presagiar a Tonks lo que se le venía encima. El día pasó como todos en aquella semana, triste y gris. Tonks no vio su marido en toda la tarde, supondría que se había ido a algo de la orden sin decírselo, aunque le extrañaba mucho, Remus nunca haría algo así, a pesar de que su matrimonio no estaba siendo tan feliz como ella deseaba, Remus era un hombre decente.

Decidió subir al cuarto, y allí algo la dejó helada , Remus no había estado fuera, había estado todo el tiempo en casa. Ahora su habitación estaba desordenada y faltaban ropas y libros y también sus reservas de poción matalobos, eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

_ Una nota_ La cogió y leyó en voz baja.

_Tonks, creo que esto no es adecuado. _

_Debo insistir en que mereces algo mejor. _

_Tal vez lo encuentres con mi marcha. Es por tu bien. _

_Te quiero. Remus._

Un ruido atrajo su atención, y miró, procedía del jardín, su marido estaba allí, mirando la casa, ella suponía que con ojos nostálgicos, tal vez recapacitará y diera la vuelta pero Remus siguió caminando, hasta el lugar donde ya no llegaban los hechizos protectores de la casa.

Y allí, se quedo Tonks, incapaz de moverse, observando desde la ventana como la persona que más quería del mundo se alejaba de ella…Supuestamente para protegerla sin saber que así, lo que hacia era matarla.

Tonks no se movió de la ventana en horas, mirando fijamente el punto donde Remus se había desaparecido tras dejar una estúpida y noble nota de razones equivocadas, Tonks no lloró en toda la noche, hasta que llego el día y un ruido en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse.

_ ¡_Remus_!_ pensó_ ¿contraseña?_ exigió con la voz más fuerte que pudo.

_ Albus, ojo loco, luchamos por vosotros _ dijo una voz de hombre pero supo que no era la de su marido.

_ Bill_ se sorprendió al ver allí al mayor de los hijos Weasley.

_ Hola Tonks_ dijo el hombre con voz grave_ me gustaría hablar con Remus y contigo, la orden…

Pero Bill Weasley no pudo decir una palabra mas, Tonks que no había llorado al ver a Remus marchar, ni en toda la noche, que consideraba que era algo inútil, se echó sobre sus hombros y empezó a sollozar, tan fuerte y con tanto dolor que a Bill le costó casi una hora enterarse que había pasado.

_ ¡Es imposible!_ dijo con una risa nerviosa cuando la mujer le dijo que Remus se había ido_ ¿Remus Lupin? ¿el mismo Lupin que conocemos? ¿se ha ido y os dejado a ti y al futuro bebé_ miro de reojo la barriga aun inexistente de la joven mujer_ Lupin? No, eso es imposible.

Tonks solo sollozó más fuerte.

_ Esto es… tranquila Tonks, él… volverá, seguro… te haré un té, te hará bien comer algo_ y la llevó a rastras hasta la cocina.

Tonks se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina y se puso a beber el té que Bill le puso delante, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía.

Cuando al fin abrió la boca Tonks solo dijo_ él se ha ido, ¿Por qué se fue, Bill? Nos queremos…¿porqué?

Bill miró el pelo grisáceo de la joven , y no rosa chicle como acostumbraba, como hacía dos días que la había visto en la orden, cogida del brazo de un contrariado Remus , y no supo contestarle, no supo decirle el porqué de Remus se hubiera marchado, si, desde luego sabía todas las razones de Remus Lupin para evitar ser feliz y hacer infelices a quienes mas amaba. Todas ellas razones tontas y falsa y estúpidamente nobles. No, realmente Bill no entendía a Remus Lupin.

A el mismo le había mordido Greybak, esa maldita alimaña… aunque la transformación, gracias a Merlín no se había perpetrado seguía teniendo las cicatrices, y siempre las tendría… por eso entendía un poco más a Remus que el resto, entendía sus miedos, y sus razones equivocadas, pero no las compartía.

Y si conocía algo a Remus, que creía que si, sabía que no tardaría en volver.

Sonrió a Tonks con timidez, la cogió de las manos y dijo: Venga Tonks, lo mejor será que te acuestes, no has dormido nada esta noche. Fleur está con mi madre así que hoy no me necesitan. Duerme hasta la hora de comer.

Tonks, que ya no lloraba pero estaba desorientada y como abatida asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto pero no durmió porque todo le recordaba a Remus sino que permaneció allí con los ojos muy abiertos, quieta, echada, sin ánimos de nada mientras escuchaba a Bill hacer algo para comer.

Y así pasó un día entero sin que Remus apareciera, Bill se fue esa noche a su casa, donde su mujer le esperaba, seguramente le recibiría con una cena francesa, su melena rubia y sus ojos de enamorada, luego dormirían juntos y abrazados. Enamorados. Tonks metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada y se durmió de puro agotamiento.

Al día siguiente, a una hora indeterminada, se levantó y comió cualquier cosa. Recibió correo de su madre, por el correo interno nuevo desde que instalaran las medidas de seguridad en la casa, pero no tuvo ánimos para contarles que había pasado, tampoco los tuvo para contestarle a Molly como iba el embarazo ni para decirle Mcgonagall que fue a verlos que Remus se había ido… se había ido para siempre.

Y así pasaron los días, uno tras otro, inexorablemente Tonks miraba por la ventana cada atardecer como si al mirar intensamente el exterior su marido fuera a aparecer por la puerta, como si así, nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Al séptimo día una sombra apareció al fondo del jardín cuando Tonks comía sin ganas cualquier cosa.

Esa sombra atravesó todos los hechizo sin problemas.

_ ¡Tonks!_ ella tiró la mermelada del sobresalto manchándose toda pero se levanto presta, ¡esa voz! Reconocería esa voz en el mismo fin del mundo_ Tonks, soy yo Remus Lupin, casado contigo hace 4 meses, esperas… esperamos un niño y estás de 1 mes y 3 semanas.

_ Remus_ Tonks abrió la puerta y le miró como un fantasma, se le pasó por la mente mil cosas, desde abrazarle a pegarle, decirle que le odiaba por dejarla sola, que le quería y nunca mas se atreviese a abandonarla porque esa vez saldría tras de él y los morífagos le parecerían inocentes niños jugando a ser malos.

Pero estaba tan cansada, tan asombrada que nada dijo, sólo se quedó allí en el umbral. Remus cerró la puerta.

_ Yo he visto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, están bien

Ella asintió con la cabeza_ me alegro_ susurró.

Fue hacia la salita y él sin hablar le siguió.

Remus se acercó a su mujer con cautela, ella había claudicado al llanto y apretaba las uñas contra el sofá, como resistiéndose a golpearle.

_ Tonks, escucha, lo siento…

_ ¿Lo siento?_ repitió ella en un susurro_ ¿lo siento?_ dijo mas fuerte con un deje de histeria en la voz _ eso es todo lo que me dices, te vas, nos dejas , me _abandonaste _y… ¡OH, Merlín! ¿Por qué Remus, porque?

_ No tengo excusa, deberías de dejarme pero no lo harás, cualquier cosa que diga no será suficiente recompensa y sin embargo yo… he pensado.

_ ¿El que? ¿qué has pensado?_ la apremió, acercándose a él, estaba furiosa pero intrigada porque ahora extrañamente Remus la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Pero he pensado que yo puedo darte algo que nadie más puede, Tonks_ Remus se arrodilló y le cogió las manos entre las suyas, para tranquilizarla - algo, que nadie más joven y adecuado puede ofrecerte. Yo te quiero Tonks, te amo. _Te necesito_.

Estos días si ti han sido… terribles, te quiero de tal manera que compensa lo poco adecuado que soy, porque nadie te querrá nunca así. Eso te lo juro.

Ella ya no lloraba, levantó la vista y miró a su esposo_ Por fin lo has entendido, Remus. Tu y yo estamos hechos para estar juntos, por eso nos hemos encontrado.

_ Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo todo.

Y allí se quedaron, sin moverse durante mucho rato, sintiéndose el uno al otro. No necesitaban nada más.

Y Tonks,la niña que consideraba de tontos llorar, la mujer que pensaba que era de débiles, lloró por segunda vez en la misma semana, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Estaba encantada, extasiada, podía volar sin alas ni escoba ni hechizo alguno, podía flotar, levantarse del suelo con sólo cerrar los ojos, y volar… volar lejos, alejarse de la tierra, de la realidad, a otro mundo, uno más feliz donde solo estaban Remus y ella.

Y el pequeño que habían creado juntos, que crecía en su interior. Miró a su esposo que se seguía disculpando, pero ella negó con la cabeza y lo atrajo hasta si, e hizo que pusiera su cabeza en su barriga. Remus la sonrió y le dio un suave beso allí.

Ella suspiró y allí, de ese modo, ambos se olvidaron por un rato de Voldemort y la guerra.

Tonks estaba enamorada.

**¿Les ha gustado? ¿algo ñoño verdad. Espero que les haya gustado, a Remus Tonks y a Bill les gustaría un rewiew.**

**Muchos besos.**


End file.
